


D stands for...

by NRGburst



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, just plenty of innuendo, no smut despite the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know what the D stands for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D stands for...

**Author's Note:**

> So 2x04 is three weeks since D-day and Connor blames his lack of sleep on _Annalise?!_ Um okay, sounds fake but okay. Here have my take on it. LOL

Neither of them get much sleep after “D-day”.

 

Aptly named considering the multiple explosions and important territory reclaimed. But Oliver worries- Connor’s stretching himself even thinner than usual, and consuming alarming amounts of coffee instead of working or studying less. He also scoffs at suggestions that they ease back on the relentless pace; use the bed for actual rest.

 

“You've _got_ to be kidding me. Nuh uh. Not until I get alllll the kinks out. For _both_ of us.”

 

Oliver laughs at the jumbo box of condoms that gets delivered that afternoon. He snaps a pic of that deceptive brown box it comes in and texts it.

 

_And here I thought you’d bought me a book or something._

 

_**Trust me, they carry EVERYTHING at Amazon.** _

**_Plus as a student I get free Prime shipping._ **

_Oh, so we’re SAVING money._

**_Just following the Make-up sex rules._ **

_Pretty sure you’re using the wrong definition of make-up._

 

**_Pretty sure neither of us actually cares._ **

**_And I’m cutting out of work early tonight._ **

**_There’s a flavor in there I haven’t tried._ **

****

 

Oliver snorts and shakes his head, grinning. Connor's determinedly, unabashedly the dictionary definition of “insatiable”.

 

 

But he's pretty sure he doesn’t actually mind.

 

 


End file.
